


Some Time Off

by orphan_account



Category: Natsume Yuujinchou | Natsume's Book of Friends
Genre: FLUFF EVENTUALLY, Gen, Kind of a 'what would happen if natsume just up and dissapeared' fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 04:38:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18045641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Matoba decides that Natsume is joining the Matoba clan, leaving everyone else behind.





	Some Time Off

The weather was surprisingly nice for mid-september, and Natsume was watching a youkai outside the classroom window. He seemed to be stacking some kind of stone sculpture, but for what reason Natsume didn't have the slightest idea. He continued to stare until his teacher finally took notice.

"Natsume. Something interesting going on outside that we should know about?" The class chuckled, already used to this routine. When wasn't he distracted by something or other? Like always, Natsume snapped back to attention with a slight flush to his cheeks.

"N-no. Sorry."

Like that, the class continued on without any more interruptions. The rest of the day was equally smooth, except for Nishimura and Kitamoto getting into a small squabble about who's handwriting was better, an argument which Natsume was more than happy not to be dragged into.

As the final bell rang, Natsume, Kitamoto, and Nishimura walked out of the school gate. Their conversation was lively, until Kitamoto mentioned he was considering joining the calligraphy club. One jab from Nishimura later, and their earlier argument was rehashed, somehow more passionately than before. Natsume didn't like to see them argue, but it seemed like this was a part of their friendship so he let them be and his mind wandered off.

That youkai from earlier had been building something. He wondered what it was. That wasn't all that unusual though, relative to some things other youkai did just to preoccupy themselves. In the end, he dismissed it as just another odd occurrence. On the other hand, Nishimura and Kitamoto's argument was starting to heat up and Natsume should probably step in soon. "Hey, guys-" Natsume began to speak as they rounded a corner, but when he noticed a familiar figure, his words trailed off.

Nishimura and Kitamoto noticed him too and they soon were all quiet. It was hard to mistake the eyepatch.

Matoba stood there, and a thin smile that didn't convince anyone spread over his lips upon catching sight of Natsume.

"Natsume, imagine seeing you here." Natsume didn't have to see Kitamoto and Nishimura's faces to know that they were utterly surprised. He, on the other hand, was horrified. He turned to the other two boys and put on his best innocent face.

"I'll catch you two later, okay?" With that, he jogged over to Matoba and, catching him by the elbow, quickly pulled him away from his friends. As they left, Natsume caught a glance of the stunned Nishimura and Kitamoto, standing dumbly where he had left them. Matoba's smile grew wider and followed behind Natsume until they were out of earshot.

"What are you doing here?"

Natsume was more angry than anything. He couldn't get Nishimura and Kitamoto's surprised faces out of his mind and he felt a pang of guilt for leaving them so suddenly. Not to mention, this wouldn't be an easy thing to explain away tomorrow.

Matoba didn't bother responding to his question. 

"I have an emergency that I could use your help with."

"No way."

"I do hope you'll reconsider."

"I'm leaving."

"It involves Natori Shuuichi."

Natsume froze. Helping Matoba was one thing, but Natori... After a moment of indecisiveness, Natsume gave up with a sigh. "Where are we going?" Right on cue, a black car rolled up and Matoba waved his hand.

"Get in."

________________________________________________________________________________

 

They had been driving for hours and Natsume was starting to regret his impulsive action. It was already almost dark and the Fujiwaras had no idea where he was, at this rate they would think he had been abducted or worse. Natsume was doing his very best not to speak to Matoba, but he finally reached a decision.

"The family I'm staying with will be worried if they don't hear from me."

Matoba seemed unfazed by the sudden breach of silence.

"I have already made arrangements on that regard."

Natsume was curious by what he meant by 'arrangements', but his anger towards Matoba took control and the car was quiet again. The more he thought about it though, the more he began to realize that he had no idea of Matoba's intentions. What if Matoba had said something that made the Fujiwaras worry? What if they were out there right now, looking for him?

He started working up the courage to break the wall of silence again, but before he could the car rolled to a stop. 

"It seems we're here, Natsume."

They had arrived at what looked like an old mansion, with a long bridge that crossed a pond leading up to it. Matoba got out of the car and Natsume followed, putting his prior thoughts out of his mind for the time being.

"Where's Natori?"

"All in good time. Now, let's go."

Natsume hesitated again, but he began to follow Matoba across the bridge. It was old, and it creaked as they walked along it. 

When they were about halfway across Matoba stopped suddenly, which made Natsume almost run into him. Matoba reached out a hand and pointed at something across the water. Following his finger, Natsume noticed something fluttering that looked like it was caught on a tree branch. 

After looking for a moment, Natsume was immediately entranced. It was a kimono, and an extremely beautiful one at that.

The bright golden flowers complimented the purple perfectly, and the minute details of the pattern made it look like a spider had weaved an intricate tapestry of silver into the fabric. Even at a distance, it was breathtaking.

"So? What do you see? Please be detailed."

"Uh... a kimono? It's so elegant."

"What does it look like?"

"It's a very deep purple. The pattern is amazing, too those peonies and silver waves."

When Natsume looked back at Matoba, he saw that he was lost in thought.

"This is truly impressive. Even I only see it as a dark red, and this is the first I have heard about waves."

Now Natsume was completely perplexed. What did that mean? Why was Matoba always so mysterious? After considering a bit more, Matoba came to a conclusion.

"I would like to once again offer to invite you to join the Matoba clan. You would truly be an invaluable asset to us."

"Definitely not. Where's Natori?"

Matoba's infuriating smile once again spread over his face.

"Ah. Natori is not here, that was a lie. I apologize. On more important matters, I'm afraid I cannot take no for an answer. Must I remind you that I know both your secret and your acquaintance you have not shared it with?"

Natsume felt anger boil up in him once again, but it was also accompanied by fear. Would Matoba really tell the Fujiwaras? His friends? The picture of Kitamoto and Nishimura standing where he left them once again flashed in his mind. 

"So, can I take that as a yes?"  
At the same time, however, determination also rose up in Natsume. He trusted them. The connections he had formed were strong enough for that. Not that he would want them to find out if possible, but if it meant joining the Matoba clan he only had one answer. 

"No!"

Matoba's smile faltered briefly, but he quickly resumed his usual countenance. A small chuckle escaped from him.

"I see. A shame, really. However I'm afraid, like I already mentioned, I won't be taking no for an answer."

"I'm leaving right now."

"Also, I've heard some strange rumors about your grandmother from a youkai I exorcised recently. Tell me Natsume, what is 'the Book of Friends'?"

Natsume turned to run, but he knew it was already too late. 

"Get him."

With a burst of speed, he took off in a sprint across the bridge, back towards the car. There were woods on that side. If only he could make it. He could hide somewhere, he was sure of it. He could escape.

At the same time, two of Matoba's concealed shiki servants flew out of the lake and began to take chase. Natsume was nearing the end of the bridge now, and he was shocked to see the driver of Matoba's car get out and block the exit.

Not only him, but two other shiki flew out in front of him. He was entirely surrounded. This had been a set up from the beginning. 

As he felt the hands of both human and shiki grab him, Natsume knew that his brief flight was over.

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is probs gonna have a different tone than the rest, kind of a set up to the plot. Basically this is going to be like everyone gets together kind of thing with plenty of fluff along the way.
> 
> That being said, I thanks for reading and hope you guys enjoyed and please comment any suggestions/criticism.


End file.
